nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sesylai Attvaa
Sesylai Attvaa is the second planet Seri discovered during her adventures as an Exobiologist of No Man's Sky. ( Note: All discoveries listed in italics do not yet have an official name and are still in need of suggestions or an official recognition by Captain Seri. All discoveries listed in bold are officially named. ) Geography of Sesylai Attvaa Sesylai Attvaa is a dry, rocky planet located in the [[Noingochata|'Noingochata']] system. The planet was 75 degrees Fahrenheit (24 degrees Celsius) when Seri got there while still in her ship. It gradually became blazing hot when she left the safety of the temperature-controlled environment. On Sesylai Attvaa, there are high amounts of flora and numerous fauna. Small dust storms are common on the planet but are normally quite harmless. The surface of the planet is rocky and riddled with crags and jagged rock formations. Canyons, large and small, deep and shallow, will be scattered across the surface of this firy planet. The ground is a scarlet red with red-orange grasses. Beneath the surface of the planet are immense stretches of caverns. These caverns are lit up in vibrant reds and brilliant blues from the bioluminescent flora that reside there. However, no animal life has been documented in these caves so far. Ecology of Sesylai Attvaa Only seven varieties of large fauna are present on Sesylai Attvaa, lurking in the flora of this heated, savannah-like planet. Endemic Fauna * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Deambospor_Buject Deambospor Buject]' ' * [[Feferdic Rareorg|'Feferdic Rareorg']] * [[Isyapozium Jauleise|'Isyapozium Jauleise']] * [[Mugeatr Riclaudi|'Mugeatr Riclaudi']]' ' * Nimomerkun Ripretraeb * [[Vixulus Ferralyc|'Vixulus Ferralyc']]' ' * ??? Endemic Flora The flora of Sesylai Attvaa is fascinating and has adapted to the hot temperatures of the planet. There are several dozen species of fascinating plant life present on Sesylai Attvaa. Listed are a few of the notable samples discovered. Many plant specimens are named after crew members who have contributed names and ideas to the discoveries throughout the No Man's Sky: Exobiologist Discoveries Let's Play. If you are one of the individuals whom the plant has been named after you are more than welcome to create additional information and lore for your namesake! * Bavagica Urcophae * Cespatae Diymancia * Cinatis Erfruneum * Eggasium Diumheneus * Erepetera Nogrunnareus * Exilium Ulpaistumea *'Isquea Usmositima' * Justasillagirla * Lamontus Espiliqus * Lurakeus Oxiibgreum * Nucordustium Gromumfii * Pipidae Bezzannoe * Pluigima Narottumae * Raplatoe Talliumpae * Rigacus Tupalikima * Winpria Necdumbae Conservation List of Flora and Fauna Flora: Threatened: Endangered: * Vulnerable: * Lower Risk: Near Threatened: * Conservation Needed: * Least Concern: * Fauna: Threatened: Critically Endangered: * Endangered: * Vulnerable: * Lower Risk: Near Threatened: * Conservation Needed: * Least Concern: * Discoveries of Sesylai Attvaa The planet is a lot closer to the system's sun than [[Aurdovi|'Aurdovi']], which means that it is far hotter. It also has less life, which could mean that either the planet or life is younger, or it was harder for life to adapt to the planet's conditions. Before the Gek arrived at Sesylai Attvaa, there was an ancient civilization no one really knows about, except that they were called the [[Charcarians|'Charcarians']] or the Charcas. Rock Formations of Sesylai Attvaa There are several types of large rocky pillars that jut out of Sesylai Attvaa's surface. Each contains different types of isotopes. Here are a few of them: * Congbeite * Giganaite * Nofielite * Oallanite * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Omcarite Omcarite] * Rewoodrusite * Sekatoite * Tezuoluite * Udjibaite * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Wohleite Wohleite] Click for more information about [[Sesylai Attvaa Minerals|'Sesylai Attvaa Minerals']]. Landmarks of Sesylai Attvaa * Asamenes-Mest Landmark ' * [[Borgeon woan - desert|'Borgeon Woan - Desert]] * Codivara Desert * Eijinbi Crossing ''' * '''Irapa Wastes * Jeymi Encampment * Joerdii Badlands * Mizomb Crossing * Plains of Adgue * Several Temples and Shrines * Sujis Crater * The Plagued Outpost * Toxoniker-Gean * Uamtina Wastes * Unknown Ship Wreckage Culture of Sesylai Attvaa Civilizations *[[Charcarians|'Charcarians']] *[[Deople|'Deople']] Holidays/Festivals *[[The blordian festival|'The Blordian Festival']] [[Sesylai Attvaa's Mythology|'Sesylai Attvaa's Mythology']] Gods & Goddesses * Bausnii * Dorendar * [[Granitous|'Granitous']] * [[Haream|'Haream']] * Levanira * [[Mabon|'Mabon']] * Rakendir * [[Ramara|'Rarmara']] * Sorentro * Ylisu Demons * Dilga * [[Girak|'Girak']] * Haream * [[Pikil|'Pikil']] Mythical Stories The Story of the Four Chaos Demons [[Creation story of sesylai attvaa|'Creation story of Sesylai Attvaa']] Screenshot Sesylai Attvaa.jpg|Sesylai Attvaa Sesylai Attvaa Forest.png|A forest on Sesylai Attvaa Luctice.png|A Vixulus Ferralyc on Sesylai Attvaa Sesylai Attvaa Cave.png|A cave on Sesylai Attvaa Sesylai Attvaa Scenery.png|Scenery of Sesylai Attvaa Deambospor Buject close-up.png|Deambospor Buject close-up Deambospor Buject.png|Pack of Deambospor Buject Mugeatr Riclaudi.png|Alpha Isyapozium Jauleise Screen Shot 2016-08-25 at 2.27.45 PM.png|Ortogonal Isyapozium Jauleise Image-3.png|Buject Close-up Rigacus Tupalikima.png|The Rigacus Tupalikima Feferdic Rareorg cute.png|A Butterbee Bat Screenshot 2016-08-25 at 7.26.21 PM.png|Nightlight Flowers (aka Isquea Usmositma) growing in a cave|link=http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/The_Isquea_Usmositima Image-1.jpeg|Omcarite Image-0.jpeg|Wohleite Rewoodrusite .jpeg|Rewoodrusite Variations.png|A pack of Vixulus, walking around a rock Desert.jpg|desert|link=Borgeon woan - desert Mugeatr Riclaudi 2.png|A pack of Mugeatr Riclaudi The First Sighting of a Mugeatr Riclaudi.png|A random Mugeatr Riclaudi Category:Planets Category:Flora Category:Fauna Category:Mythology Category:Sesylai Attvaa